Saving My World
by Kathryn6
Summary: The Halliwell manor has been destroyed, the Charmed ones killed, Leo dying and their kids under attack. Will going back to 2003 change the events of 2023?
1. Part One

Disclaimer: If you've heard of them, I don't own them  
  
Notes:  
  
Piper and Leo's kids = Wyatt, 20 and Melinda, 18 Phoebe's kid = Paris, 18 Paige's kid = Neve, 16  
  
Part One  
  
The girls were in a red beetle car with shopping bags scattered around them. It was Piper's 50th birthday coming up and naturally the girls had delegated the responsibilities, they would take care of the presents. Leaving Wyatt to organise the surprise party at P3. Melinda had arranged all the details even leaving Wyatt's return from Stanford for the weekend a surprise.  
  
Melinda had found convincing her brother easy, but her cousin a different matter. Paris always seemed to be busy with something, most of the time it was partying and setting the social scene at school alight. Neve on the other time had discover that spending time with her boyfriend was much more of an attraction as more people tried to pull her out of the relationship and was thus boycotting family occasions.  
  
"You don't think I went overboard do you?" Melinda asked as they turned into Prescott Street.  
  
"Nah, you only turn 50 once," Paris replied, "Besides its so much fun to ask aunt Piper how she's feeling in turning 50, we've just got to blow it out of proportion."  
  
"Yeah, that's what Wyatt said too! What do you think Neve?"  
  
She looked up from her ring that she had been playing with on her finger. "Yeah, whatever!"  
  
"You could at least pretend to show an interest, I mean its not that hard to pretend. You pretend that you're going to turn things around to your mom all the time!" Paris told her as she turned around to look at her cousin.  
  
"Hey lay off, it's not.." Neve took a sharp intake of breath, holding her sides and cutting her off in mid sentence.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No, something's wrong, very wrong."  
  
"Oh god!" Melinda exclaimed as she slammed on the breaks.  
  
Paris flung open her door and ran up to the manor or what was left of it. There was glass on the floor, bricks were scattered and ash. Turning over different parts of the ruins she was looking for something, anything.  
  
Melinda ran and joined her cousin, leaving Neve standing frozen next to the car. Melinda eyes started to scan the wreck like an eagle but stopped half way up the steps when she noticed an arm with a black arrow sticking into it.  
  
"No, dad, dad!" Melinda called as she looked at Leo, who had become pale with his energy draining every second she stood there. She had to do something and went pull out the arrow.  
  
"Don't touch it" Leo groaning in a weak voice.  
  
"Well we have to do something, Paris get this arrow!" Melinda called to her cousin who was still looking around the ruins.  
  
"No, its too late, you need to go back!" Leo told her before his spirit left his body. "Thank god you weren't here!"  
  
Melinda looked hopeless at her father. "Okay what the hell does that mean!"  
  
"I've no idea! But we need to think!" Paris told her pacing around, stopping to scream her cousins' name. "Wyatt!"  
  
"Okay, so we're got a darklighters' arrow and a destroyed house that hardly narrows it down. And what are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for the book of shadows!" Paige explained as she went back to turning over bricks again. Her whole life was collapsing in front of her, but there was something inside her telling her if she could find the book everything would be okay. They had to have confidence in it; it was the only thing they had left, hopefully.  
  
Golden orbs started to appear as a tall dark figure appeared. The smile on his face disappeared as he looked in disbelief at his surroundings. "What's happened? Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Well we are," Paris told him picking up some dust and ash, was suddenly thrown into a premonition. Collapsing to her knees when she came out of it. "But we're the only ones, there all dead."  
  
Wyatt picked his cousin up. "We'll fix it!"  
  
Paris shock her head. "You can't heal ashes."  
  
"Well we'll go back, like dad told us too." Melinda said, wrapping her arm around her cousin. "We just need a spell."  
  
"Okay, where's.." Wyatt started but was interrupted by a scream. All the eyes turned down the stars where Neve was battling with a hooded figure. Without a second thought Melinda threw up her arms and stopped time.  
  
"Neve get over here now!" Melinda yelled.  
  
Neve slowly made her way over to the others shaking, look a shade of herself and very pale. Melinda met her at the stairs and tried to comfort her younger cousin.  
  
"Okay Paris, we need to think of a spell." Wyatt told his cousin.  
  
"Got it!" Paris nodded as she wiped her eyes, gulping and stopping to think for a second.  
  
"In this time We must not stay Let us flee To change today."  
  
A silver dust sprinkled over the four young adults as the disappeared and reappeared in the attic of the manor.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper turned over in bed as she heard Wyatt cry.  
  
"It's your turn!" She said to her husband.  
  
"Okay, I'm going." He replied, kissing his wife on her forehead but stopped still on hearing a crash come from the attic. 


	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
Paige rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. The blinking number was saying 7.00. She groaned rolled back over and put her pillow over her head. With Wyatt's screaming all last night, she had managed to get very little sleep. Piper or Phoebe could deal with the noise since they were the ones that had to get up anyway. Besides demon should be told that they were not allowed to attack until a decent hour anyway.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to reclaim her dream, while she could still remember the details. Smiling, she tried to drift back to sleep.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige!" She heard her older sister bellow.  
  
Slowly she rolled over rubbing her eyes, swinging her around, finding her feet and climbing out of bed. Paige wrapped her pink dressing gown around her, which had been thrown on a chair. A Piper with very little sleep was not someone you cross. Yawning she opened her door.  
  
Looking through blurred eyes, she saw Phoebe in a similar state and Piper standing at the stairway to the attic.  
  
"Don't demons have lie ins?" Paige questioned.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Obviously not! But I've got the day off so believe I'm going to kick his arse after coffee."  
  
"We could always make a deal with the underworld, that no-one attacks until after 9 o'clock!"  
  
"Make that 11 on Saturday's!"  
  
"Would you two stop bickering and get up these stairs!" Piper yelled after them opening the attic door. "A demon could be stealing the book of shadows as we speak."  
  
"Piper you know evil can't touch the." Phoebe said joining her older sister at the doorway. "Who are you?"  
  
Wyatt stood in front of the girls. He knew this was his parents and aunts but anything could happen if they did not give them to explain themselves. He tried to judge their ages. How much would they know about them already?  
  
"Get out of the way, Wyatt, we need to look at the book." Paris told him, without looking at the adults and walking over to the book of shadows.  
  
"Paris get back here!" Melinda called at her.  
  
Piper took a couple of steps into the attic looking visible taken aback. Comprehension was dawning across her face. How many people called their kids Wyatt? Well several. But the chance of their being another magical being calling their child Wyatt and that person appearing in their attic was slim to none. She looked at the four of them.  
  
"Hang on are those." Paige started coming into the room.  
  
"Our kids. Yeah I think so." Phoebe finished.  
  
"Oh this is so amazing!" Paige said looking down at her dressing gown. "I need to go and change."  
  
Piper smiled at Phoebe and Neve came forward.  
  
The black haired girl turned to Paige and looked at her. "Actually you look okay mom, I mean totally retro but better than normal!"  
  
"Neve, you know you can't give anything away. We've come back just to work out and get back and hope everything is okay."  
  
"Mel would you stop stressing, I mean how is our life gonna change because I think mom looks retro now!"  
  
"She's got a point Mel," Paris said as she looked up from the book of shadows smiling. "I mean at least she's found her voice again!"  
  
"Okay, guys, kids, can we actually work things out" Piper said smiling, "Go down stairs, have some breakfast, send Leo to the elders and find out exactly what going on."  
  
* * *  
  
A fire was alive in a darken room, which had a mixture of green, purple and red flames. A group of five hooded figures were around it chanting in Latin. The fire spit flames and turned blue and another hooded figure walk out of the flames.  
  
The figure looked down at his body and turned to the others who all instantly kneed and bowed their heads. 


	3. Part Three

Part Three  
  
Piper's clean ordered kitchen had been over run. The three Charmed Ones had all poured themselves coffee to try and wake up a little. Piper had (baby) Wyatt over her shoulder trying to calm down her son's wails. Phoebe was at the table with the coffee pot next to her, while Paige still at little taken aback was throwing some cereal into a bowl.  
  
The younger generation had gone back to bickering amongst themselves again. Wyatt buttered himself another slice of toast while the girl were stood arguing. He allowed himself a brief smile; it was just like a normal day. Their parents were trying to get things done while the girls were disagreeing over something in the corner of the room. Only this time it was different, very different. They weren't arguing over who stole someone's lipstick, top or even boyfriend but how the house had been destroyed and how they had time travelled so far back.  
  
"I'm telling you now you screwed up on the spell." Melinda kept telling her cousin. "We should have gone back only a couple of hours, just to stop going shopping and stop the demon."  
  
"Well I did the best I could, you know I don't have a Harry Potter time turner thingy!"  
  
Melinda waved the day's newspaper frantically. "You sent us back 20 years, look at the date, its says 2003!"  
  
"Well I just seen my parents been killed, our house in ruins, we were ourselves at risk and uncle Leo said to go back. So sorry it wasn't up to your perfect standards but I did the best I could!" Paris told her waving her arms. "Besides I'm not the only blond in this room!"  
  
"Oh don't even go there!"  
  
"Shut it! Look there has to be a reason why we came back this far." Neve told them, taking a cigarette out of her purse.  
  
"Woah, what are you doing?" Melinda said looking at her younger cousin.  
  
"It helps me calm down and think!"  
  
Melinda grabbed the cigarette. "We have a baby in the room, hello passive smoke."  
  
"It's only Wyatt!"  
  
"Yeah its only Wyatt!" Paris agreed. "Do you guys realise how completely weird it is seeing Wyatt in diapers and screaming his head off!"  
  
Melinda laughed, "nah, I saw the photos of that party last week!"  
  
Wyatt buried his head in his toast to hind the red glint that had run across his face.  
  
Phoebe looked over at their offspring and turned to her nephew. "Hey buddy you going to stop them, so we can discuss things."  
  
"Why, they will just argue themselves out, it's a daily occurrence. It's kinda comforting in a way, you know, it makes everything normal." He replied shrugging.  
  
Paige looked over at her older sister and nephew. "Yeah, but we kind of need to sort things out as soon as possible. So we can send you guys back and not effect the future."  
  
"Okay, okay," Wyatt thought for a minute before saying, "Daniel Hendon's got a new tattoo on his."  
  
The bickering stop as Wyatt lowed his eyes looking downward with a grin on his face. The three girls with a mixture of expressions on their faces turned round and both Phoebe and Paige started laughing.  
  
Piper shook her head trying to hold a straight, "It's nice to know our daughters' pay attention to some things."  
  
"Yeah men!" Phoebe said through giggling.  
  
Piper took her seat next to Phoebe. "So now we're got your guys attention, can we try and work things out and this time without breaking into arguments every two minutes."  
  
"Okay, we were shopping for your 50th birthday mom." Melinda started ignoring Phoebe and Paige's sniggers. "So I guess that's the dumb luck on how we escaped."  
  
"Dumb luck! We were meant to come back and fix this. I'm not seeing them premonition ever again!" Paris said as she shot her cousin a look. "We came back home to find the manor in ruins, you in ash and a hooded figure lucking so we fled and arrive here. So now we've just got to work out why were here and then get back without involving you guys. So Neve can take the book, Wyatt the net and me and Mel can do the ground work, you know trying to get a premonition or something."  
  
"Well you can tell she's your daughter Pheebs, single minded, stubbornness must run in the genes." Piper said smiling.  
  
"No that from her father, she just gets the brains from me! Incidentally if you could just slip your father's name, occupation, looks or any minor details into a conversation, it would be greatly appreciated." Phoebe told her. "But seriously we are not going to let you four deal with this on your own."  
  
"Besides we want to know all the gossip like what's Piper's like at 50!" Paige smirked. "And who's your dad too."  
  
"Well, its not this amazing male witch that you met at Wicca store or a whitelighter or anything like that. It was an mistake, a one night stand that went wrong." Neve spat out.  
  
There was no point in this pretence that had been imposed upon and she had taken from granted before she started questioning things. She was just here to do a job and then get back to her normal life.  
  
"So I've got the book!" Neve said, leaving the room and visible shocked Paige.  
  
"I wondered how long it would take." Paris shook her head. "Lets get to work and fix this mess guys, see you later mom."  
  
The two girls left the room followed by Wyatt and Phoebe wrapped her arm around her younger sister holding her tight to her. "I'm sure she didn't mean."  
  
"Yeah, she just in shock about seeing us, well, er, die." Piper offered joining the other two.  
  
Paige ran her faces across her face. "Damn, I must have screwed up big time."  
  
"No you didn't, because you've got one hell of a spirited girl there and that takes talent. She takes after you in that respect. I'll help her with the book." Phoebe told her moving the hair out of her baby sister's eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Paris and Melinda were standing outside. Paris was picking anything and everything up, trying to get a premonition of anything. While Melinda was keeping an eye out in case any hooded figure approached. Paris had only the passive power of premonition while Melinda had the firepower of both temporal status and orbing. So despite the occasional disagreement, when it came to demons the girl had taken to working together.  
  
"I can't believe she said that!" Melinda finally said what they both had been thinking.  
  
"Yeah, I know, aunt Paige is the best, and she always there for everyone. I mean who else could manage a new baby, new husband, job, Wicca duties and make all the time in the world for Neve especially at her age."  
  
"You mean little miss, I've got a new boyfriend who thinks that drugs and alcohol is the best thing since sliced bread. She's screwed up."  
  
"Cut her some slack, our worlds have just been destroyed and we've no proof that she's definitely." Paris started but was cut off by a premonition while picking up Phoebe sweater, which had fallen off the washing line.  
  
Melinda helped her cousin to a seat. "What did you see?"  
  
"We've come back now, because, now is when, that, that, demon was created, formed or something like that, he came out of this fire."  
  
"Okay, so we stop him and kill him now." 


	4. Part Four

Part Four  
  
Neve was furiously flicking through the book of shadows. She hated doing the bookwork; it was always so boring, long and half the time useless. This time it was even worse since book was only half the size that it should be. So much must have been added in the last twenty years. Neve smiled at the thought of fighting demons, actually been able to fight out against something she believed in without being dismissed.  
  
She slammed the book shut it, and collapsed onto a chair. It should be Paris working up here; she was the one with the passive power. Neve ran her hands through her hair and pulled her knees up onto the chair.  
  
Phoebe stood in the door looking at her niece. "I take it, it's not going too well."  
  
Neve shook her head, "its half the size it should be and there's not index yet."  
  
"You mean someone actually got around to indexing it," Phoebe said with a smile as she took a seat next to Neve.  
  
"Yeah, mom said you did it when you were pregnant with Paris."  
  
"Well someone needs too, so I'll have to remember to do that in 18 months." Phoebe tipped Neve face to look at her. "So you going to tell me anything about the future? Are Coldplay still selling great albums?"  
  
"Cold who?"  
  
"There a British band, their actually very good. You should check them out when you get back, I'm sure your mom will still have the CD." Phoebe let out a half sigh, half laugh. "I guess I ramble as much as Piper and Paige. You know she's pretty upset downstairs."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should have said it."  
  
Phoebe stopped for a moment examined her niece's face. "You must have said it for a reason. Do you want to tell me about, I won't even make you wait a couple of weeks to get a reply in the newspaper."  
  
Neve looked at Phoebe with a half smile, had her aunt just tried to make a very bad joke. "I guess I'm just as screwed up as everyone things. Mom never knew my dad; it was just a one-night stand and her new husband, Stuart. Well he's a total loser and doesn't have a good word for me always blaming me for everything."  
  
"It sounds complicated, not like your screwed up at all." Phoebe smiled, "But the best way to get through those complications is to talk about it. Your mom will understand, she made a couple of mistakes herself as a teenager."  
  
"Really?"  
  
* * *  
  
Paris was still sitting on a chair recovering from her premonition. Premonitions always hit her hard and took her a few minutes to get over them. She looked up to see her cousin pacing around. Paris smiled and sighed, Melinda always worried too much, she was a complete perfectionist. That girl who not settle for anything less than an A* on a test, she was amazed how Steve put up with it, she was always in the library.  
  
Melinda looked down at her cousin. There was only two months difference in age between the two of them, but with everything else they were so different. Paris always took things in her stride. She was always out on the social scene and as a cheerleader she was always at some type of party. It was these differences the reasons why they argued so much and also got on so well.  
  
Melinda smiled at her cousin, "Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, okay and ready."  
  
"What do you mean ready? What going through that mind of yours?"  
  
"That we have all the knowledge, your firepower, my spells, so we go and sort it all out." Paris told her getting to her feet.  
  
Melinda grabbed her cousin's shoulder. "What are you mad? I know we've got to sort this out. But we've barely touched the edge of the iceberg here. It's suicide to go it alone!"  
  
"Well its better than the alternative," Paris said as she knocked Melinda arm off her shoulder. "Look Mel, we came back here to sort this out, to save our worlds, not to get our parents involved and end up messing up our future by changing time. Now Neve's messed up, I mean everything that has happened to her not just today, but over with everything in the last couple of years, we can deal with this in her mood swings. And Wyatt, well you know your brother! He's just going to say no, and talk things through with our parents and check a million times with the elders. And they never give you a straight answer, so we're back to square one." Paris smiled briefly, "So lets go it alone."  
  
Melinda sat down on the same seat Paris had recovered from her premonition on before. "I just don't know."  
  
Paris made her way to head down the driveway, turned her head over her shoulder and flashed a quick grin. "I'm going, so it's either on my own with just my premonition and general know how or the both of us are going together.  
  
* * *  
  
The hooded figure that had emerged from the fire was walking around a dark cave It was looking a feeling ever part of it's new body. Running his left hand through the fingers on its right, the hooded figure smiled, walked out of the cave into a dimly lit park and looked up at the sun through the clouds.  
  
The figure clicked its figures and after the short sharp sound another hooded figure joined him. On seeing his master the second hooded figure fell to his knees and bowed his head.  
  
The first figure looked down at the second figure in a dismissive fashion before speaking in a low deep voice. "I want everything about Paige Matthews and the Halliwell brats that have travelled back to stop me." 


	5. Part Five

Part Five  
  
The hooded figure was sitting stroking its chin, watching the events develop through a black crystal mirror, like you would do with a television. The figure smiled as the mirror shot bright green and then clearly focused on the youngest Halliwell's room.  
  
Paige had fled upstairs to her bedroom, leaving Piper to show Wyatt how to use what he'd called a 'medieval' Internet. She was sitting on her bed resting her back against her pillows and hugging her knees. The noises that were flowing through the house, the screams, the banter, the cries were drifting over her. She closed her eyes shut tight, finding it the best way to counteract tears that had been building up inside her.  
  
How had she screwed up so badly? What had she done to get her daughter to hate her so much? Paige thought biting her lip as a sudden patch of guilt shot through her. Was this how her parent had felt every time in a rush of anger she had told them they were not her real parents?  
  
She heard a gentle tapping on her door. Not moving or answering she hugged her knees closer to her. If she ignored it, it might go away.  
  
As the door opened she sighed. She should have known better than to think ignoring something would make it go away in this household.  
  
"I was wondering whether you wanted some tea," She heard her oldest sister say.  
  
Paige opened her eyes to see Piper standing her doorway holding two mugs of tea. "Yeah, okay."  
  
"How you feeling now?" Piper asked as she made her way over to Paige's bed.  
  
"I'm okay," She replied in an unconvincing voice, but as soon as she had uttered the words and seen Piper's concerned look, she shock her head. "No I'm not I feel like my world has just collapsed in front of me and someone has pulled my heart out and is now kicking it around."  
  
"You know you paint quite a picture, have to ever thought of becoming a children's writer?" Piper smiled, "But seriously Paige you've not got to worry too much about it. She's a teenage, who's just seen her world destroyed and no doubt argued with you this morning over something stupid such as why she got a detention last night. I mean didn't you ever say anything to your parents that you regret now."  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"Well, there what you do then. You talk it over and you like her know that it is all going to be okay." Piper explained as she offered over the box of tissues.  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"Oh little sister, you should know that I'm always right." Paige laughed, as Piper smile grew. "Besides you've got to get downstairs, because my son is hopeless looking after well himself."  
  
"Or we could just go upstairs." Paige suggested.  
  
Piper smiled, "You see there's my girl."  
  
* * *  
  
Wyatt was sitting downstairs on the Internet as he ate a cake he had picked up in the kitchen. In a way she was glad he didn't live at home anymore and had his dorm room otherwise he would be huge by now. His mom's cooking was just so good, and since he had travelled back she had been offering them all, all the food he had in the kitchen.  
  
The girls had all declined the offers. They were on diets. Wyatt laughed to himself, they were always on diets and its not like they needed too. Especially when home cooked food was so good.  
  
There had to be a home to go back to first though.  
  
Wyatt looked again at the Internet; he could not believe the snail pass in which it operated. If he had been back home in his time in his dorm, it would have taken milliseconds for a page to load. Unable to find anything with hope that the girls would be successful and find something. He decided to look up his family.  
  
Bright orbs appeared in the Living Room as Leo appeared behind his son. He stood their looking at his son for a couple of minutes. It was good to know that he would have two healthy children and everything would be relatively okay.  
  
"Have you found anything?" Leo asked.  
  
Surprised at hearing his dad's voice, Wyatt span around leaving the computer screen showing a blank page and a failed result. "No, nothing, how long you been standing there?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
"Yeah, right! You used to always orb behind me when I was taking my exams at school to check I was revising."  
  
Leo smiled at son, "Did I? I'm sure I was just checking that you got the results you deserved. Where's everyone?"  
  
"Mom and aunt Phoebe and Paige are upstairs with Neve, I think they are checking the book and the girl are outside. They thought they had a better chance of get a premonition off the rubble." Wyatt explained as he turned the computer off without looking at it. "Did you find anything out, dad?"  
  
"Only that they think it is a coven of demons that are creating what they view as the complete leader. Go get the girls from outside and I'll get everyone from upstairs so I can explain it all and we can check it out with the book."  
  
Wyatt got to his feet and headed to the door, "Sure, we'll see you in the attic."  
  
Leo picked up his baby son out of the bassinet and orbed up to the attic.  
  
Despite a relative improvement you could still cut the air with a knife. Piper was standing over the book of shadows flicking through it to try and find anything that would help. Phoebe was writing a general spell she could use, just in case they could not defeat the demon behind it all in this day and age. So that they could send the four of the children back protected, so at least they would be okay. Paige and Neve were sat in a corner at the start of a difficult conversation.  
  
Leo smiled at them, "I've got news."  
  
A series of faces turn to look at him. Paige glanced at Neve offering her a smile before turning back to look at Leo. "You mean the elders actually know something."  
  
"Well they have idea why they came back this far, so yes." Leo told them.  
  
"We should crack open some Champers," Phoebe said with a slight laugh and glancing at her niece. "I mean that's almost helpful for the elders."  
  
"I told you we sort out this." Paige started but stopped as she heard a thundering noise coming up the stairs, which seconds later relieved a very red faced Wyatt.  
  
"There gone." He panted, holding his side. 


	6. Part Six

Part Six  
  
Piper slammed the book of shadows closed as Wyatt moved further into the attic loosing some of the red colour from his face.  
  
"What do you mean they've gone?" Piper exclaimed as she waved her arms in the air. "I mean where the hell have they gone? Why would someone just walk away like that? Don't these girls have brains? A bit of common sense between them? She's your daughter you know!"  
  
The raising of her voice woke a sleeping baby Wyatt. Leo sighed and picked up his baby son and started to rock the baby to get him to calm down. Piper lost a slight bit of her anger in going over to comfort her infant son.  
  
Wyatt finished massaging his side as exchanged a glance with Neve who shook her head and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You're going to have to calm down, sweetie." Leo told his wife.  
  
"Calm down, your 18 year old daughter has just time travelled back 20 years and disappear into a demon trap with her just as irresponsible cousin."  
  
"They'll be okay, I mean we always were." Phoebe pointed out and with a slight air of amusement added, "Besides if your going to kill them you'll need to think of a plan and that will mean calming down to do so."  
  
"Phoebe, I don't think your realising what they have done!"  
  
"Piper, I realise what they've done, I just think staying calm is the best way to get them back. I mean, yes I'm worried but freaking out is not going to help. I mean we've got the book, we can write a spell or Leo can sense them."  
  
Neve looked up a smiled; it felted strange to break up an argument. "Aunt Piper, Paris always goes off on her own and always gets herself out of trouble. And Mel, well Mel's Mel she's got her head complete screwed on. They'll be okay."  
  
"You should tape recorded that, otherwise they'll never believe you just almost gave them compliment there." Wyatt said.  
  
"Frame it, you're not going to hear it again."  
  
Paige laughed; she hoped she enjoyed their children's banter as much in twenty years time. "Okay, okay, we'll deny that you ever said it."  
  
"You know what mom," Neve started before stopping to hold her thumb into between her lips and catch her nail on her thumb. She took a deep breath and started again, "you're not that bad and I'm sorry about what I said earlier."  
  
"Oh it's okay baby," Paige said as she swamped her daughter with a hug. "You just need to know, that what ever happens I'll be there for you."  
  
"Yeah, I've got it mom, but you should know, hugs as so last century."  
  
"Okay, I get it but your going to have to humour me every once in a while." Paige explained as she released her from the hug.  
  
Both Piper and Phoebe's faces lit up as they watched the hug take place, as it seemed to lift the mood in the attic.  
  
"So lets sense those kids, get them back and then kill them." Piper said taking Wyatt out of Leo arms so he could concentrate on find the girls.  
  
Leo closed his eyes and tried to focus on the girls. "I can't sense them."  
  
"Oh god," Phoebe whispered falling back into a chair.  
  
* * *  
  
Paris and Melinda had made their way across San Francisco, trying to hop on and off trams without paying. Getting several strange glances about the clothes that they were wearing. They had finally reached the park from Paris premonition.  
  
They walked off the paths into the built up almost woodland area of Golden Gate Park. With the dimly lit sun, the clouds and the tree, both girls were constantly looking over their shoulders and jumping every time they heard the slightest noise. Melinda had wrapped her arms around her waist and was slightly dragging behind Paris who was pushing branches out of the way.  
  
Melinda sighed, "I just want to say I'm against this."  
  
"Yeah, I heard you the first time you said it, an hour ago. And then the second, and the third, it's kind of getting tiring now, Mel." Paris replied without looking back at her cousin.  
  
"Well I just want to say it again, because it's a stupid idea, no plan and I'm only here 'cause I wasn't going to let you come alone."  
  
Paris span around to start another argument with her cousin, but gasped he seeing the hooded figure from her premonition holding Melinda.  
  
"Yes, it was a stupid plan," The figure agreed as a golden danger appeared in his hand and he raised it to Melinda's throat. "But I'm quite enjoying the results."  
  
Paris half closed her eyes to get a closer look at the figure that was holding her cousin at knifepoint. It took a couple of second before she realised who the figure was.  
  
"Uncle Stuart!" Paris exclaimed as the figure lowed his hood and shot her a vile grin. 


	7. Part Seven

**Note: I'm sorry this part took so long, but I went to London for the weekend to see Liberty X in concert and Chicago on the stage. Because of the delay I'm going to break the habit of a lifetime and dedicate this chapter to a couple of my loyal readers, Samantha and MissKit.**  
  
Part Seven  
  
Both Paris and Melinda were in the darken cave from Paris premonition. The cave would have been pitch black if it had not of been for a fire in the distance. The bright sparkling green fire added an extra uncertainty to the two young prisoners. With the flames lighting up darken figures from the other side of the fire in a green glow.  
  
The two teenagers were trapped behind the fire that seemed to hold an invisible force field.  
  
Melinda after just a couple of failed attempts resulting in a crippling pain, that had taken all her energy was trying to think of an alterative escape root but to no success. Whereas Paris was determined that there must be a fault in the shield, a small oversight that she could exploit.  
  
Paris looked up at her cousin's dimly lit face. "Look, I'm really sorry Mel, I know this is my fault. But I'm going to get us out!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"There must be a way and between we'll get out of here!"  
  
"In case you have not noticed we are only stock in this cave, but we're going to die!" Melinda exclaimed, "We're going to die in the past where no- one knows who we are, hell we have not even been born yet!"  
  
"You're got to stop thinking like that." Paris said sternly. "We're way too young to die."  
  
"We're not too young, especially when demons are involved." Melinda's throat swelled and her eyes began to water. "They killed Alex when he was only 14!"  
  
Paris looked over at her cousin, she wanted to wrap her arm around her cousin, but it would kill her to sit there doing nothing. Losing Alex last year was still prominent in all their minds and Melinda who had been very close to her little brother had never really dealt with her grief. And this was something that Paris was not going to let her deal with in a cave.  
  
"We're not going to die!" Paris exclaimed as she darted towards the fire.  
  
All she was thinking about was getting to the other side of that fire no matter what it took. Paris' body was flung back as she seemed to hit the force field and landed flat on the floor.  
  
Melinda looked at her younger cousin through her blurred vision. After running her arms along her face to wipe her tears, she quickly made her way over to Paris' limp body. As she pulled Paris back away from the entrance, Melinda fought a pain that was running through her head as she got near the fire.  
  
Once they had reached the back of the cave, Melinda hovered over her cousin with a concerned look on her face. Paris shot her back a glint of a smile through the pain she was suffering as she rested her back against the hard cold cave.  
  
"Your not trying that again," Melinda, explained sternly, still wiping her eyes. "We're going to have to find another way out. 'Cause you may be a pain in the arse, but I'm not losing you in the process."  
  
Paris winced as she rubbed her side; she wished that she had a hot water bottle. "Okay, you win, we'll do it your way."  
  
"I love it when you say that. How you holding up?"  
  
"I guess I'm not going to be going to practice tomorrow."  
  
"You already agreed that you wouldn't go, it's mom birthday."  
  
"You think everything will be back to normal by then."  
  
"Yeah, I do." Melinda smiled and then looked at her cousin with a laugh.  
  
Melinda's face had lit up for the first time as she looked at Paris appearance. Her neat brown hair, which normally was put up in a plait or hung perfectly in place, was tangled and a mess. Paris' fitted her top that normally showed off her figure was highlighting the swelling already appearing in her sides. With her jeans ripped and her trainers marked and slightly falling apart at the lacing, with the designer label unrecognisable.  
  
Paris smiled back, "What's so funny?"  
  
"I was just thinking what the cheerleading squad would say if they saw you now."  
  
"Oh they'd disown me." Paris laughed briefly before hearing a laugh from the figures on the other side of the fire. "How do you think we should go about getting out of here?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, that maybe we can't get out of her alone. I mean look what happened to you. But your right, we are going to get out, even if it means waiting for help. So right now we need to think of how we deal with uncle Stuart."  
  
"What do you mean how we deal with uncle Stuart? We vanquish he's sorry arse and then get back home."  
  
"But we can't!" Melinda explained, "He's aunt Paige's husband. They've just had a baby. Vanquishing uncle Stuart would mean murdering Beth!"  
  
Paris rubbed her side and gulped, "Surely it's for the greater good."  
  
"How can you measure whose life is more important? Beth's life is just as important as ours, moms, everyone's. We lost Alex to evil and it's not happening again. So we've got to find a way to turn things around without vanquishing uncle Stuart."  
  
"What if we can't?"  
  
* * *  
  
There was a dumb sense of disbelief in the Halliwell living room. Leo had only ever been unable to find a charge if they were either in the underworld or dead.  
  
Piper was pacing around the living room wearing a hole in the carpet, while Phoebe was slumped in a chair. Both of them were unable to contemplate either of the possibilities that would result in losing one of their children to evil.  
  
Paige glanced at her two sisters, "Maybe Leo can't find them because there no from this time."  
  
"So I might be able to, I mean I've heard your call before." Wyatt finished Paige's thoughts.  
  
"Well it's better than doing nothing." Phoebe said looking up for the first time.  
  
All eyes focused on Wyatt as he tried to focus on his sister and cousin. He soon came out of his trance shaking his head.  
  
"I don't get it, its worked millions of times before!"  
  
"But there's two Wyatt's here!" Neve pointed out.  
  
"Hang on, are you saying I'm powerless!" 


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight  
  
Wyatt had a look of disbelief running across his face. He was powerless. In a time he did not know and powerless. He sat down on the edge of a chair and looked down towards the floor.  
  
Leo walked over and wrapped his arm around his dishearten son. "Don't worry about it. We'll find them."  
  
"But I've always looked after them dad. Ever since someone tried to steal Mel ice cream in the park when she was five." Wyatt explained still not looking up and cursing under his breath.  
  
"You looked after her then without powers, so you can do it now as well." Piper explained to her son.  
  
"Besides the only problem I can see is who you get to look after Wyatt." Neve said in a bored fashion playing with her ring.  
  
Wyatt face shot up as he looked at his cousin. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well I can find them."  
  
"Excuse me, you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, your not the only one with whitelighter blood in you." Neve explained with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"You've never been able to do it before!" Wyatt said as he shook his head.  
  
"No, I've never been given the chance too."  
  
"Enough" Paige shouted over the bickering, before turning to her daughter. "Do you think you could do it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I can."  
  
Paige glanced at her brother-in-law to see his reaction. Once seeing Leo nod, she put her arm over her little girl's shoulder. "Go for it then."  
  
Neve closed her eyes, trying to focus on her cousins. She was in her trance for only a couple of minutes but to her family it seemed like hours. Once the youngest in the Halliwell family opened her eyes to look at the rest of them, she had a huge smile that lit up her face.  
  
"You better find that babysitter."  
  
* * *  
  
The group of six hooded demons were crowded around the other side of the violent green fire around the central figure. The messiah that the other demons were worship was listening to their reports. 'Uncle Stuart' smiled as he listens to the lower level demons as he kept his eyes looking through the fire to the Halliwell brats.  
  
The hovering demon stopped their idealism as one of them stepped forward.  
  
"Sir," The hooded demon said as he stepped forward and kneels at his leaders feet.  
  
"Yes," Came a lacklustre reply.  
  
"Why can't we just kill the brats?" The demon asked with a slight whimper in his voice.  
  
'Uncle Stuart' diverted their eyes from the two girls, and kept the tone of his voice calm but firm. "We will not kill the children. That will only inflame the situation when their parents arrive and they will arrive. And the destruction of the charmed ones will not take place until I secure my place in the family to get the book of shadows and destroy their stronghold. Patience is a virtue and I am prepared to wait."  
  
A second demon approached his ruler and knelt, "We understand that sir, but we can't just stand he waiting. It gets frustrating!"  
  
"Well calm your tensions in enjoying some sport with those two then." 'Uncle Stuart' waved his arm and removed the green fire. "Well, what are you waiting for? I want to be left along without you halfwits crowding around me. They're attractive little witches."  
  
"Yes, but those witches are my daughter and niece." Piper voice came drifting in as she approached the entrance to the cave. Lifting her hands up. "And you should lean, that you don't cross a charmed one."  
  
Melinda quickly got to her feet and froze the oncoming demons. "Mom, wait, you can't do anything." 


	9. Part Nine

Part Nine  
  
Piper stared at the frozen demons, then at her daughter and finally turned to look at the rest of her family. A look of scepticism was clear on her face as she scanned the room with her eyes. Piper kept her hands in the raised in the position to blow up the demons in the cave.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You can't vanquish the demon with the green trim to his hood." Melinda tried to explain, as she looked at Paris who shrugged. "He's well, er, aunt Paige's husband."  
  
"He's my what?" Paige asked looking at the two girls and then at the frozen demons.  
  
"Your husband." Paris said as she massaged her side.  
  
"My husband, I married a demon." Paige stuttered backward, but soon regained her feet. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Well." Melinda started. "No, we're okay." Paris interrupted her cousin.  
  
Paris shook her head and looked at her two sisters and then her daughter. She was doing some quick thinking. She had only minutes before the demons unfroze, her two nieces had been in danger and injured, they had come from the past where their worlds had been destroyed and Neve had told her she was born as a result of a one night stand.  
  
Paige bit her lip. "Vanquish him."  
  
Piper raised her arms again.  
  
"No," Neve yelled with a look of comprehension on her face.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Piper asked lowering her arms again.  
  
"If you vanquish him it will change everything we know." Melinda tried to explain without giving away too many details.  
  
"You two got a plan?" Wyatt asked from the doorway of a cave.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to bind his powers." Melinda replied as she got to her feet and helped her cousin up supporting Paris back as she got to her feet.  
  
"So we take him back to the manor, bind his powers and send him packing." Paris finished. "But feel free to vanquish the rest of them except that one who's mine. Neve, can you orb me over here one of those dangers."  
  
"Sure, danger." Neve said as she passed the danger that had just appeared in her hand through sparkling orbs to her older cousin.  
  
Paris seized the danger in a rough grip in her hand, steadied herself on her feet and thrust it into the nearest frozen chest. Her voice was trembling with emotion as she pulled the danger out. "That's for destroying our lives concurring up this mess."  
  
Once the golden danger had been pulled back out of the hooded figure evaporated into thin air, the other demons unfroze. Melinda quickly threw her hand up again and froze the hooded figures.  
  
"Paris!" Melinda exclaimed.  
  
"What? I didn't know that would happen."  
  
Melinda sighed, "Okay, okay. But it wouldn't kill you think next time!"  
  
"Hey, you two. They won't stay frozen forever! So lets orbed this one back and whip up the potion." Wyatt interrupted the two teenagers before they could get lost in yet another argument. He turned to his parents and his aunts. "We'll see you later."  
  
"What are you talking about buddy?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, we're got to do this alone, so aunt Paige, well actually any of you can't see his face. We can't risk changing the future, our past." Wyatt explained as he walked over to Neve. "You ready?"  
  
"Sure, can you two follow with him since your orbing is better than mine." She waited to see Melinda nod, before talking Wyatt hand and being surrounded in sparking dust as the two of them disappeared.  
  
"See you at home." Melinda told her parents as she took Paris hand and placed her other hand on 'uncle Stuart's' shoulder. Seconds later sparkling orbs encircled the two teenagers and the hooded demon as they departed.  
  
Piper turned to look at her two sisters and husbands, she ran her hand across her chin before letting out and exhausted sigh. "Can any of you believe what just happened here?"  
  
"Looks like they take after their mothers." Phoebe replied with a slight laugh.  
  
"No, no, no, they take after their father. And once I get a chance they're grounded!"  
  
"Er honey, I think I'll orb back home and just keep an eye on them." Leo explained as he disappeared.  
  
"See they take after their father!"  
  
Phoebe had become distracted, ignoring the start of a rant by her older sister, by keeping her eyes solely on Paige. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm going to ruin all our lives my marrying a demon."  
  
"No your not, we've just fixed it all." Phoebe explained wrapping her arm around her visible shaken little sister. "Besides, you not the first Halliwell to marry a demon and at least this one was not the Source of all Evil!"  
  
Paige let out a small smile followed by a slight laugh. "I guess," she started but stopped as she saw movement behind her oldest sister. "Piper! Demon! They've unfrozen!"  
  
Piper spun around and blew up the demon within milliseconds of hearing her younger sister's cry. "Okay, lets get rid of these fools."  
  
* * *  
  
The Halliwell manor's kitchen had been chaotically overtaken and was full of both smoke and mess. Paris and was standing over the stove with Wyatt calling out instruction of what to throw into the pink potion. Stuart had been tied up and Neve was sat starring at her stepfather, while Melinda was keeping an eye on her younger cousin.  
  
Melinda looked up from glancing at Neve as the kitchen filled in a red mist. Paris was standing successfully over the potion.  
  
"Done!"  
  
"So we've just got to get him to drink it. And then get back home." Wyatt told them with a smile that was almost as big as his cousin.  
  
"That might be easier said than done!" Neve explained with her eyes still fixed on Stuart who was showing no signs of cooperation. 


	10. Part Ten

Part Ten  
  
Melinda was still doing her impression of a mother hen, wandering around the kitchen trying to do quick thinking. She kept looking between Paris and Neve, the two of them were going to give her a heart attack before she was thirty and both of them were after Stuart's blood in one form or another.  
  
There had to be a practical way to get him to swallow the potion without either her cousins putting themselves at risk through rash actions. Melinda stopped and looked up at her older brother as her fingers ran along the handle of a frying pan. Wyatt smiled at his younger sister and nodded.  
  
Melinda grasped the frying pan and before she had a chance to think too much and reason to be much to herself she brought it slamming down on her uncle head.  
  
Stuart's head flopped backward and his tied up body became limp.  
  
"Mel!" Paris exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that, I mean, well wow, that took real guts. I didn't know you had it in you, it was totally amazing." Neve rambled as she looked between her cousin and stepfather.  
  
"Yeah, Mel you've been great while we've been back here. We wouldn't have got anywhere without you." Paris agreed as she shot Melinda a smile.  
  
Melinda smiled back and blushed. "Well, thanks, I think. But we better get this potion down his neck and orb him out of here before everyone gets back."  
  
"Are you sure this will work though? I mean shouldn't we be removing his powers?" Neve asked sitting down on the edge of the table.  
  
"No this is the right potion." Wyatt explained. "If we removed his powers then it would leave a demonic void that he could possess other powers in. If we bind them, well then, he's basically screwed. He has the powers but can't use them unless we give them him back."  
  
"Okay then, lets get this over with." Paris said as she made her way round the other side of the counter with some of the pink potion in a cup, Wyatt rubbed his hand on his younger sisters back. Paris held his head back as she started to pour the potion down his neck. Melinda smiled back at her older brother as she walked over and put her arm on Stuart's shoulder.  
  
"I'll be right back." She told them as she disappeared into sparkling orbs.  
  
* * *  
  
The Halliwell clan were back upstairs in the attic. They said quick goodbyes and exchanged hugs before the different generations split into two groups.  
  
"Okay lets get going before we change anything else," Wyatt said breaking the silence that had fallen and turning to look at Paris. "You ready spell master?"  
  
Paris nodded as she looked down a piece of paper with her scribbled handwriting on.  
  
From the past To the present day Spin us through time Take us all the way.  
  
A silver dust appeared over the next generation of Halliwell's as they disappeared. Within seconds they reappeared back in the places that they had been yesterday morning, with the three girls in the car that had just pulled up at the manor and Wyatt at the club.  
  
Paris quickly swung open the door to the car and ran up to the house. Everything looked normal, quickly followed by her younger cousin she sprinted into the house. They glanced into the living room to see the charmed ones talking.  
  
Piper was sitting next to Phoebe on one sofa while Paige was cooing her baby girl on the other chair.  
  
"So, he saws he wants to take me for everything in the divorce." Paige was explaining to her two sisters.  
  
"Don't worry we won't let him." Phoebe reassured her younger sister.  
  
"Pheebs, I've got a teenager and a six month year old. I need that house."  
  
Neve glanced over Paris and then smiled at Melinda who she saw struggling through the door with half a dozen carrier bags in each hand. Paris smiled back at Neve before watching her rush over into the living room and wrapping her arms around her mother.  
  
"Hey what's that for?" Paige asked with a smile.  
  
"Just because." Neve replied before looking at her ringing cell phone and turning it off.  
  
"Don't you want to get that, baby?"  
  
"No he can wait."  
  
Paige smiled over at her two older sisters and placed her baby daughter back in her bassinet so she could wrap her arms around her oldest daughter.  
  
Melinda dropped the bags on the floor as she smiled at Paris and got out her cell phone. "I think I'll ring Wyatt and tell him everything's back to normal."  
  
"Nah, tell him everything's better than normal." Paris told her cousin.  
  
Phoebe looked over her shoulder to try and see the two girls in the corridor. "What are you two being to secretive about?"  
  
Fin  
  
**Thanks for all your great feedback. At the moment there are no plans for a direct sequel, as for the moment I want the story to stand on its own and avoid writing a series. However now I've created character that I like may be used again. But I'm making no promises. The plans for my next fic in a bit are very different, but it might take a while to come up.** 


End file.
